Stenosis is a narrowing or constriction of a duct or canal. A variety of disease processes, such as atherosclerotic lesions, immunological reactions, congenital abnormalities and the like, can lead to stenoses of arteries or ducts. In the case of stenosis of a coronary artery, this typically leads to myocardial ischemia. Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), the insertion and inflation of a balloon catheter in a coronary artery to affect its repair, is widely accepted as an option in the treatment of obstructive coronary artery disease. In general, PTCA is used to increase the lumen diameter of a coronary artery that is partially or totally obstructed by a build-up of cholesterol fats or atherosclerotic plaque. In PTCA, a coronary guiding catheter provides a channel from outside the patient to the ostium of a coronary artery. Then, a balloon catheter is advanced over a small diameter, steerable guidewire through the guiding catheter, into the artery, and across the stenosis. The balloon is inflated to expand the narrowing. Dilatation of the occlusion, however, can form flaps, fissures and dissections which threaten abrupt reclosure of the dilated vessel or even perforations in the vessel wall. To treat or prevent such sequelae, tubular stents are often placed within the angioplasty site to scaffold the vessel lumen. Stenting in bifurcation stenoses requires specialized implants and delivery equipment to achieve continuous tissue support throughout the complicated three-dimensional anatomy.